


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Драбблы (2), Мини (3)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 9





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Драбблы (2), Мини (3)

**Название:** Открытие  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (667 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Предупреждение:** kink! (БДСМ)  
**Краткое содержание:** Облава на бордель обещала Грегу лишь скуку, но Майкрофт внезапно предложил развлечение.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без резрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Открытие»  
  
Грег искренне полагал, что за долгие годы службы в Скотланд-Ярде успел повидать всякое и его уже ничем не удивишь. Однако в тот вечер у судьбы сложилось иное мнение. Облава на бордель, в которой пришлось участвовать сотрудникам отдела по расследованию особо тяжких, грозила обернуться для всех тягомотиной до самого утра, но для Грега она превратилась в триллер и комедию в одном флаконе.  
  
Открыв дверь очередного «номера», Грег замер как вкопанный и только глупо поморгал. Казалось, в эту самую минуту его мир переворачивается с ног на голову.  
  
— Иди помоги им, ты там нужнее, я сам разберусь, — прочистив горло, сказал Грег, отправляя констебля подальше. В сложившейся ситуации вчерашний выпускник полицейской академии был лишним.  
  
Грег понятия не имел, как ему реагировать на увиденное, но понимал одно: заснуть он сегодня точно не сможет. Его будет преследовать зрелище распятого на кровати мужчины с розовыми полосами от плетки на груди, большой багровый член которого был пережат эрекционным кольцом. Конечно, Грегу доводилось видеть извращенцев и похлеще, но тут дело было в том, что этот конкретный извращенец был ему хорошо знаком.  
  
— А ну катись отсюда на хрен! — Грег схватил за руку молодого хастлера, в растерянности замершего у кровати, и выкинул его из номера прямо голышом. — Это что еще за херня?! — Он захлопнул за ним дверь и уставился на кровать. Мозг отказывался состыковывать происходящее с привычной системой координат.  
  
— Эта «херня», как вы выразились, инспектор, называется БДСМ. Это такая психосексуальная субкультура, — отозвался привязанный мужчина.  
  
Грег неопределенно мотнул головой и шагнул к кровати, поняв, что собеседника не мешало бы отвязать.  
  
— Я не ожидал такого от вас, мистер Холмс, — сказал Грег, освобождая стройную лодыжку из браслета. Стараясь не таращиться на все еще торчащий влажный член и аккуратную интимную стрижку, он расстегнул браслеты на руках Майкрофта.  
  
— А вы думали, я девственник? — усмехнулся Майкрофт, как ни в чем не бывало усаживаясь на кровати и потирая запястья.  
  
— Да я вообще... Да что я теперь-то думать должен?! — воскликнул Грег и плюхнулся на кровать.  
  
— Я поломал вашу нежную психику? — Холмс встал и повернулся к Лестрейду спиной, продемонстрировав подтянутые упругие ягодицы и стройные ноги.  
  
Грег предпочел отвернуться — зрелища Холмса, снимавшего эрекционное кольцо с члена, он точно не пережил бы.  
  
— Вы мне отчет поломали! Что мне теперь в нем писать?  
  
— Его вам пришлют утром, а вы поставите автограф. В этом номере вы ничего такого не видели, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт, одеваясь.  
  
— Ага, развидишь такое, как же... — Грег уставился на валявшуюся около кровати плетку.  
  
— Вас это заинтересовало? — с каплей ехидства спросил Майкрофт.  
  
Грег чуть не подавился воздухом. Голова шла кругом. Мало ему откровенного зрелища, так еще и Холмс оказался тем еще шутником! Которого теперь потянуло на откровенные разговоры.  
  
— Не интересует меня подобное! Я как-нибудь без плеток и всех этих… штук обойдусь.  
  
— Напрасно. — Майкрофт приблизился к Грегу. — Я уверен, вы не раз хотели со мной сделать что-нибудь подобное после наших с вами деловых встреч. Вы даже высказывались по этому поводу. Когда оставались в кабинете один. Я мог бы дать вам... возможность. — Холмс понизил голос до интимного шепота.  
  
— Блять! — громко сказал Грег и развернулся, чтобы крайне нецензурно попросить Майкрофта прекратить слежку.  
  
Однако голый клиент борделя уступил место затянутому в деловой костюм человеку, воплощающему власть, и смелость Грега резко улетучилась.  
  
— Если надумаете претворить в жизнь свои желания, инспектор, то в эту пятницу после работы вас будет ждать мой автомобиль. Вы наконец-то сможете покомандовать мной.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Майкрофт подхватил со спинки стула свой неизменный зонт, нащупал на деревянной панели стены какое-то углубление и уже через несколько секунд скрылся за дверью потайного хода, оставив Грега щипать себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что все это ему не привиделось.  
  


***

  
  
Шагая по переходу к парковке соседнего знания, где его ждал автомобиль, Майкрофт набрал сообщение Антее, в котором пообещал ей много острых ощущений, если она еще раз упустит сведения о планах полиции по облаве на бордели. Особенно когда ее шеф решит посетить одно из таких заведений для vip-клиентов. Можно было бы и вовсе уволить ассистентку за этот промах, но Майкрофт решил проявить великодушие: когда еще судьба подкинет ему возможность сделать предложение Лестрейду? Он ведь уже не первый месяц заглядывался на крепкую задницу и сильные руки разведенного полицейского.  
  
  
  
**Название:** Члены Вестминстерского моста  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** драббл (548 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор, hurt/comfort, романс  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Впервые за много лет архитектура Лондона открылась Грегу с необычной стороны.  
**Примечание:** во всем виновато [это фото](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220449198.htm?oam#more2)  
**Размещение:** только с разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Члены Вестминстерского моста»  
  
— Грегори, ну скажи мне уже наконец, зачем мы сюда приехали из аэропорта? — проворчал Майкрофт, кутаясь в пальто и сонно щурясь. — Неужели тебе больше заняться нечем, кроме как воскресным январским утром заставить меня приехать на Вестминстерский мост, когда я еще даже домой заглянуть не успел!  
  
— Да погоди ты немного, — ответил Грег, бросив взгляд на часы, а потом на солнце.  
  
Холмс лишь что-то фыркнул под нос на тему привычки инспектора не замечать зимних холодов, которые в этом году весьма ощутимо накрыли Лондон.  
  
— Неужели это не могло подождать? — продолжил Майкрофт, опираясь об ограждение моста и глядя на здание парламента.  
  
— Нет, не могло, — замотал головой Лестрейд. — Я бы потом забыл или завертелся! Тут в девять тридцать надо быть! А по будням я в это время на работе, а в выходной предпочитаю с тобой в постели валяться. Но тут такое… тебе надо самому увидеть. К тому же, ты ведь говорил, что у тебя был на согласовании какой-то документ о реставрации зданий в Лондоне? Не так ли? Ты еще спрашивал, как я думаю, на что стоит обратить внимание в первую очередь…  
  
— Был, — поморщился Майкрофт, вспоминая сколько дел его ждет по возвращении в офис. Всего-то пробыл две недели в командировке в Азии, а донесения Антеи о кипах бумаг на его столе совсем не радовали… А тут еще и Грег решил устроить непонятно что и для чего!  
  
— Так, а теперь оторвись от созерцания Парламента и посмотри себе под ноги, — с довольным видом заявил Грег, и Майкрофт увидел широкую улыбку на лице супруга.  
  
Холмс перевел взгляд в указанном направлении и… Нет, это точно не могло быть результатом двухнедельного воздержания! Он не подросток какой-то, чтобы из-за гормонов кругом видеть только члены! Но члены были! Самые настоящие! Да еще и эрегированные! Нарисованные солнечным светом на ровном асфальте Вестминстерского моста. Майкрофт несколько раз моргнул, глупо глядя на стройный ряд первичных мужских половых признаков под ногами.  
  
— Ты представляешь, решил я тут в выходной погулять с утра пораньше, пока тебя не было, — со смехом заговорил Грег, кайфуя от озадаченного вида Майкрофта. — Иду тут, значит, и вижу… Аж остановился, думал все, у меня без тебя мозги поехали. А нет, смотрю, какая-то женщина фоткает, туристка похоже. Ну успокоил себя, дальше пошел. Но не ржать было сложно! Ты представляешь, столько лет тут живу и впервые это увидел! Ты прикинь — члены правительства на мосту!  
  
— Мне нужно будет поговорить с архитекторами, чтобы устранить это… недоразумение… — кашлянул Майкрофт. — Безусловно, это не в лучшем свете выставляет Лондон в глазах туристов…- Он поежился от налетевшего с Темзы сильного порыва ветра и поспешил в теплый салон «Ягуара», дожидавшегося неподалеку. Грег последовал за ним.  
  
Машина плавно тронулась с места, и Холмс щелкнул кнопкой, поднимая перегородку.  
  
— Ну как, лихо я нашел? Удачно так на прогулку вышел… — не унимался Грег.  
  
— Да, удачно… Но я не понимаю, дорогой, почему тебя волнуют члены на Вестминстерском мосту? — приподнял бровь Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну прикольно же… Тебя тут же вспомнил… С правительством твоим.  
  
— Технически — это просто кружочки, извращенец! — не мог не улыбнуться Холмс. — Но раз тебя вдруг так взволновали члены, то почему ты не подумал о главном члене? — Майкрофт прищурился.  
  
— Э… — Грег непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Мой член жаждет твоего внимания, — сказав это, Майкрофт беззастенчиво взял руку Грега и положил его ладонь себе на ширинку, под которой Лестрейд ощутил знакомую твердость.  
  
— Член члена тайного правительства… звучит-то как… — заржал-таки Грег, но все же наклонился к бедрам супруга и расстегнул его брюки.  
  
  
  
  
**Название** : Стоило потерпеть  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини (1 783 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Жанр** : юмор, флафф  
**Краткое содержание** : Грег даже представить не мог, как пройдет сдача спермы для процедуры ЭКО и как это перевернет его жизнь с Майкрофтом.  
**Размещение:** без разрешения автора запрещено  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Стоило потерпеть»  
  
— Майкрофт, я бы мог справиться с этим сам, — проворчал Грег, глядя голодными глазами на закусочную: так хотелось схомячить хороший гамбургер, но жирную и вредную пищу на ближайшие дни ему запретили.  
  
— Сам? — изогнул бровь Холмс. — В прошлый раз ты забыл и выпил пива, потом у тебя случился завал на работе, а до этого ты принял таблетки! Грег, только не надо увиливать! Не хочешь — так и скажи, — в голосе Майкрофта послышалась обида.  
  
Лестрейд вдохнул, чувствуя как ладони стали влажными от напряжения.  
  
— Майкрофт, я хочу! Правда!  
  
— Но почему-то ничего не делаешь, чтобы у нас все получилось! — резко сказал Холмс.  
  
— Я же тебе говорил — убийства подростков всегда выбивают меня из колеи! Вот я и выпил тогда. И я не виноват, что бывший муж миссис Паркер похитил их сына. И уж тем более нет моей вины в том, что у меня разболелся зуб и я полночи уснуть не мог! Пришлось принять обезболивающее.  
  
— Мог бы и потерпеть!  
  
— Нет, не мог! — огрызнулся Грег.  
  
— Хорошо, а сейчас что это было? Почему я был вынужден приказывать суперинтенданту немедленно снять тебя с дежурства, на которое, как выяснилось, ты сам и напросился?  
  
Грег вздохнул, понимая, что его прижали к стенке и надо признаваться.  
  
— Потому что мне страшно! — выпалил он.  
  
— В этой процедуре нет ничего страшного! Что за глупости ты говоришь. Ты же здоровый мужчина и...  
  
— А если я не здоровый? — нахмурился Грег, стискивая руками бутыль с водой, которую ухватил из подставки. — А если у меня проблемы? Почему за десять лет брака Лора так и не забеременела? Ты же знаешь, стопроцентных методов контрацепции не существует, да мы и не всегда были осторожны! Что если я просто не могу иметь детей? Что мне тогда делать?  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, придвинулся к мужу и, взяв за руку, нежно ее погладил.  
  
— Тем более нужно поехать в клинику и разобраться в этом вопросе. Бесплодие лечится. А у мужчин иногда вопрос решается с помощью витаминов, правильного питания, нормального режима сна и отдыха.  
  
— Того, чего по определению у старшего инспектора быть не может... — сказал Грег, откидываясь на спинку сиденья.  
  
— Приехали, мистер Холмс, — сообщил по интеркому водитель, и Грег мысленно выругался.  
  
Правительственный «Ягуар» заехал на парковку Центра планирования семьи.  
  
— Пойдем. — Майкрофт открыл дверь и решительно выбрался наружу. Грег с неохотой последовал за ним. Теперь точно деваться некуда!  
  
Он знал, что на все про все у Майкрофта всего лишь полтора часа, которые он с превеликим трудом выкроил в своем плотном графике. Раз уж их затея застопорилась на испугавшемся Греге, его партнеру пришлось брать дело в свои руки.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — белозубо улыбнулась Майкрофту медсестра с формами актрисы фильмов для взрослых. — Мы вас уже ждем.  
  
— Мой супруг немного задержался на работе, — ответил Холмс.  
  
Девушка кивнула и изящной походкой направилась в дальний конец коридора.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейд, все уже готово. — Она открыла дверь комнаты с табличкой, вызвавшей у Грега нервную усмешку: «Спермосдаточная». — Если метод мастурбации окажется неэффективным, еще есть метод пункции, — с каменным выражения лица сообщила порномедсестра.  
  
— Справишься? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
  
— Я уже большой мальчик, — нервно пошутил Грег. Не хватало еще брать с собой в эту комнату мужа! Хотя он, кажется, был не против. Или просто нервничал из-за предстоящей встречи с послом Китая.  
  
— Я тебя подожду. — С этими словами Холмс прошел немного вперед и расположился на массивном кожаном диване, взявшись изучать журнал о новинках авторынка.  
  
Грег закрыл за собой дверь «спермосдаточной» и огляделся: небольшое уютное помещение в светлых тонах, в центре — большое кресло по типу массажного, а перед ним телевизор, на экране которого светилось меню с названиями эротических фильмов. Справа — зеркало с раковиной, рулоны бумажных полотенец, слева — столик с горой специальных журналов и баночка. Баночка, на которой уже указано его имя.  
  
Убеждая себя, что стесняться тут нечего и все это всего лишь физиологический процесс, Грег уселся, расстегнул брюки, достал член и... понял, что так дело точно не пойдет. Неудобно! Впрочем, садиться голой задницей туда, где побывали другие голые задницы, Грегу совсем не хотелось. Пришлось вставать, брать полотенца, подстилать их на кресло.  
  
Спустив брюки и трусы пониже, он щелкнул пультом ТВ, ткнув в первый попавшийся ролик. Исполнительница главной роли до чертиков напоминала Грегу начальницу ярдовского отдела по борьбе с безнравственностью, а ее партнер был хоть и смазлив, но перекачан стероидами. Осознав, что уже минут десять сидит и оценивает актерскую игру, Грег переключил видео. Теперь на экране два гея самозабвенно целовались, бесстыдно надрачивая друг другу члены. И вроде бы мужики как мужики, не неформалы какие или еще что, и было даже в их действиях что-то, будоражившее фантазию, но член, увы, остался глух к происходившему действу.  
  
Прощелкав еще пяток роликов и отметив, что у лесбиянок на одном из видео точно ненатуральные груди, Грег обреченно вздохнул и принялся листать журналы. Затертые местами до дыр страницы точно не настраивали на эротический лад, даже вкупе с верным помощником кулаком, а внутренний полицейский пытливо старался просчитать, сколько биологического материала можно было собрать со страниц хотя бы одного журнала. А еще обтянутое кожзамом кресло предательски скрипело!  
  
Грег глянул на часы — почти сорок минут прошло! Сорок минут он сидит тут и никак не может договориться с собственным членом! Форменная подстава со стороны верного боевого товарища! Впервые этот тип отказывался делать то, что было нужно Грегу! Кажется, медсестра говорила что-то там про пункцию? При мысли об иголке яйца подобрались, а член вообще скукожился до минимальных размеров. От кого-то из парней в отделе Лестрейд слышал, что тому во время такой процедуры помогала жена. А Майкрофт... да, он тоже предлагал свою помощь, словно знал, что выйдет в итоге у Грега. Вернее — не выйдет.  
  
Вытащив из кармана телефон, он набрал номер мужа.  
  
— Ты не мог бы ко мне зайти? — спросил Грег в ответ на удивленное «Алло».  
  
Через минуту Грег уже впустил Майкрофта в комнату.  
  
— Ты всего лишь перенервничал. — Холмс тут же просек ситуацию, снял пиджак и пристроил его на вешалке у двери. — Но все решаемо.  
  
— Решаемо?.. — усмехнулся Грег.  
  
— Доверься мне. — С этими словами Майкрофт мягко надавил на плечи мужа, вынуждая его улечься в кресле, после чего поддернул брюки и опустился на колени между разведенных ног Грега.  
  
— Писец, — сказал Грег, глядя в белый потолок.  
  
В следующий момент он почувствовал как ласковые пальцы Майкрофта легли ему на бедра, потом скользнули к паху, а потом... Грег знал эти уверенные прикосновения к члену, знал как по-хозяйски умеет Майкрофт легко мять его яички. Осторожно поглаживая еще мягкий член, Холмс подался вперед, поднял второй рукой полы рубашки Грега, поцеловал в живот, исследуя языком пупок, потом по дорожке из волосков опустился ниже, потерся носом о лобок и накрыл губами начавший твердеть член.  
  
Грег стиснул зубы. В постели он неизменно был очень громким, а тут... из головы никак не шла толщина деревянной двери и то, что хоть кабинет и находился в дальнем углу коридора, но кто-нибудь мог пройти мимо... Табличка, конечно, говорила, чем тут занимались пациенты, но все равно! Бесплатное порношоу в его планы не входило! Чувствуя, как низ живота наливается жаром и тяжелеет, Грег перевел взгляд с потолка на макушку Майкрофта, методично посасывающего его член. Холмс даже не удосужился снять неизменную жилетку или хотя бы расстегнуть ворот рубашки!  
  
Майкрофт сосал, периодически помогая себе правой рукой, а левой поглаживая Грега по животу. Грег чуть толкнулся бедрами вперед, вынуждая Майкрофт взять глубже, впустить головку в горло, и Майкрофт сделал это. Легко и непринужденно, изящно, так, как мог только он. Напоминая себе, что у Холмса впереди еще целый рабочий день, Грег вцепился руками в подлокотники, хотя обычно в такие моменты запускал пальцы в волосы Майкрофта, задавая нужный ритм. Но Холмс и без этого знал, что нужно мужу. Сначала чуть глубже, потом почти выпустить, сжимая губами лишь самую головку, чтобы член ощутил прохладу, потом снова вобрать в себя, потом языком пройтись по всему стволу, помять яички пальцами и...  
  
— Майкрофт... — сдавленно проговорил Грег, чувствуя, что еще секунда и оргазм накроет его.  
  
Холмс и сам это понял по напряжению тела мужа, взял баночку — когда только успел ее открыть? — и, подставив к головке члена Грега, стал осторожно стимулировать его рукой. Резко подавшись вперед и зажмурившись, Грег ощутил, как сперма стремительно излилась наружу.  
  
Обмякнув, он пару минут лежал, восстанавливая дыхание, а Майкрофт тем временем закручивал крышечку банки, вытирал уголки рта и мыл руки.  
  
— А ты что ж? — хрипло спросил Грег. Он знал, как муж любит делать минет и как при этом возбуждается.  
  
— А я вспоминал статьи доходов бюджета страны и их размер, — невозмутимо ответил Холмс, промакивая руки полотенцем и поправляя чуть сбившуюся прическу.  
  
Грег уселся в кресле, Майкрофт молча протянул ему влажные салфетки.  
  
— Скоро узнаем, все ли с тобой в порядке, — сказал он, уступая натянувшему штаны Грегу место у раковины. — Но я уверен, что все будет хорошо и спермограмма...  
  
— Блять! — веско сказал Грег и повернулся к мужу, демонстрируя свои брюки: дозатор брызнул ему как раз в область паха. Белым жидким мылом.  
  
Майкрофт лишь чуть наклонил голову на бок, отчаянно пытаясь подавить улыбку.  
  
— Тебе смешно? — притворно разозлился Грег. — А как мне теперь отсюда выйти? Я пиджак в Ярде оставил! — Он попытался осторожно промокнуть мыло. Это удалось, но мокрое пятно все равно осталось. — Можно же было придумать, чтобы я сдавал дома? А кстати, та сам где сдавал?  
  
Холмс тонко, с озорными искорками в глазах, улыбнулся, потом снял с вешалки пиджак, аккуратно свернул его и протянул Грегу.  
  
— Накинешь на руку. Пойдем, я уже почти опоздал на встречу с китайским послом. Ты не представляешь, что меня там ждет...  
  


_Год спустя_

  
  
Грег с неизменной улыбкой вспоминал те дни, когда Майкрофт заставил его проходить процедуры для подготовки к ЭКО. Как же глупо было с его стороны пытаться увильнуть от необходимых обследований, страшась услышать неприятный диагноз, поставивший бы крест на их с Майкрофтом планах о ребенке. Грег десяток раз ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, пока ходил по кабинетам врачей и отвечал на интимные вопросы. А еще сама процедура! Ну почему Майкрофт сразу не организовал все дома? Второй раз сперму, уже для оплодотворения, Грег сдавал в любимой ванной, потом вручил баночку медсестре, тут же убравшей ее в контейнер для перевозки, и все! Приятно, комфортно, а тогда, для спермограммы... Иногда Грег ловил себя на мысли, что, видимо, Майкрофту попросту захотелось острых ощущений перед встречей с послом!  
  
Но это уже было неважно. Теперь, после очередного тяжелого дня или внепланового выезда на место происшествия возвращаясь в их общий дом, Грег испытывал особенное счастье. Глядя на мужа, уснувшего в кресле-качалке у кроватки в детской, он не мог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Грег никогда бы не подумал, что Майкрофт Холмс может оказаться таким чутким и внимательным отцом, который по-настоящему будет расслабляться только в детской, и что первым научится синхронно качать обе кроватки. В такие минуты, тихо стоя на пороге детской, Грег был счастлив, что встретил именно его — такого неприступного, влиятельного, богатого… ну и немного сумасшедшего, как и его младший брат. Как иначе объяснить, что Майкрофт захотел сразу двух детей — своего и Грега — и придумал, как это реализовать? Кому, как не Холмсу, могло прийти в голову найти на роль суррогатных матерей близняшек, да еще сделать так, чтобы день рождения у малышей был один, общий? Правда Грегу пришлось смириться, что имена их детям выбирал супруг. Уинстон и Елизавета. И никак иначе.  
  
  
  
  
**Название** : До встречи  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : мини (3634 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс, ОМП  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Жанр** : романс  
**Краткое содержание** : Майкрофт познакомился с Грегом еще в молодости, но до секса у них так и не дошло. Спустя много лет они встречаются снова.  
**Предупреждения** : ООС  
**Размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «До встречи»  
  
Идею посетить в пятницу вечером паб «Семь звезд» подал Смит, коллега Майкрофта.  
  
— Этот паб имеет многовековую историю, — вещал он в такси. Майкрофт, расположившийся на переднем сиденье, чувствовал себя весьма некомфортно: ему совершенно не хотелось находиться в каком-то непонятном месте, в окружении непонятных, скучных людей. Он бы нашел занятие поинтереснее, но Смита с энтузиазмом поддержали еще трое коллег, так что Майкрофт решил понемногу вливаться в коллектив. Нет, он не собирался опускаться до их уровня, но понаблюдать, что же на этом уровне происходит, не отказался.  
  
Через окна было видно, что паб заполнен посетителями под завязку. Майкрофт уже было понадеялся, что коллеги выберут другое заведение, менее людное, но Смита было не остановить. Уловив сомнения Майкрофта, он тут же подхватил его под руку, отчего Холмс мысленно содрогнулся от отвращения.  
  
Маленькая компания вошла в паб. Смит заметил только что освободившееся место у стойки бара и ринулся туда. Сразу заказал всем по пиву. Майкрофт взял холодный стакан, покрытый капельками влаги, и чуть пригубил — скорее из вежливости, чем из надобности: пиво не относилось к числу его любимых напитков.  
  
Пока коллеги в ожидании свободного столика обсуждали общего знакомого, Майкрофт осматривался.  
  
Наискосок от стойки бара расположилась компания из шести человек — шумные, веселые молодые парни, ненамного старше Майкрофта. Судя по поведению и внешнему виду — констебли. Он уловил обрывки их разговора: они собирались этим вечером устроить «пивной поход» по старинным пабам.  
  
Майкрофт сделал еще один глоток. Потом еще и еще, особо не чувствуя вкуса.  
  
— Эй, Майк, — дернул его Смит за рукав пальто. — Ты спишь с открытыми глазами, что ли?  
  
Майкрофт терпеть не мог, когда его называли сокращенным именем, но что поделать: в этом отношении Смит был абсолютно непрошибаем. При этом Майкрофт знал, что такого человека не стоит делать своим врагом. В этом качестве Смит мог нанести больший вред, чем когда просто панибратски общался.  
  
— Именно. — Он вежливо улыбнулся. — Сплю с открытыми глазами.  
  
Тут их коллеги переключили внимание на девушек, сидевших неподалеку от констеблей. Обменялись взглядами, улыбками, а вскоре и вообще перебрались к девушкам за столик. Майкрофт хотел остаться у бара, но Смит потянул его к общей компании.  
  
Теперь Майкрофт оказался спиной к констеблям, что его совершенно не устраивало.  
  
Дело в том, что, пока Холмс торчал у бара, один из парней-констеблей сначала просто периодически на него поглядывал, а потом начал откровенно пялиться. В ответ Майкрофт одарил его самым ледяным взглядом из своего арсенала, но, разглядев внимательнее, почти сразу смягчился.  
  
Этот парень выглядел потрясающе. Майкрофт потому и не заметил, как осушил свой стакан: стоял и смотрел, на несколько минут потеряв самообладание. Потом Смит потащил его к столику, начал знакомить с девушками; Майкрофт дежурно улыбался, кивал, вставлял нужные фразы в нужный момент. В общем, старательно налаживал социальные связи.  
  
Но ему до умопомрачения хотелось повернуться и спросить того парня, как его зовут. В то же время Майкрофт осознавал абсурдность, даже опасность подобного поступка, поэтому продолжал по капле цедить пиво и терпеть свою скучную компанию.  
  
— Ребята, я на минутку, — послышалось сзади.  
  
Еще стоя у бара, Майкрофт без проблем вычленил голос того парня из гула остальных голосов, поэтому, сосчитав до десяти, тоже встал. Вообще-то он никогда не искал развлечений в подобных местах, справедливо считая их рассадниками инфекций и прибежищем воров, поэтому пока смутно представлял, что будет говорить и делать, но никак не мог упустить такую возможность.  
  
— Простите, дамы, — произнес Майкрофт, позволив себе глуповато улыбнуться. — Отлучусь припудрить носик.  
  
Все расхохотались, особенно девушки. Майкрофт неторопливо прошел к туалету, толкнул дверь.  
  
Парень мыл руки. Майкрофт, стараясь не смотреть на него, приблизился к писсуару. В мыслях пообещал Смиту семь казней египетских за то, что ему придется справлять нужду в столь омерзительном месте. За спиной послышались шаги, и в карман пиджака Майкрофта что-то сунули. Хлопнула дверь, и Майкрофт достал сложенную вчетверо страничку из блокнота. На ней неровным торопливым почерком было написано: «Завтра в „Георге“, 19:00. Грег».  
  
Вернувшись в зал, Майкрофт увидел, что констебли уже ушли. Разочарованный, он подошел к столику, за которым коллеги вовсю флиртовали с новыми знакомыми, почти искренне пожелал им приятного вечера, заказал всем по пиву за свой счет и ушел, отговорившись какой-то пустяковой причиной.  
  
На улице Майкрофт огляделся, отыскивая взглядом компанию Грега, но увидел только случайных прохожих.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Майкрофт приехал к «Георгу» за пять минут до назначенной встречи. Усевшись за один из столиков на улице, заказал два пива, поиронизировав в мыслях, что начинает привыкать к этому напитку.  
  
Грег появился ровно в семь часов и сел напротив Майкрофта.  
  
Они пили молча, обмениваясь внимательными взглядами. И чем больше Майкрофт смотрел на Грега, читая его, тем больше тот ему нравился. Именно такого открытого человека и не хватало Майкрофту.  
  
Грег едва заметно кивнул, поднялся, Майкрофт тоже. Оба медленно пошли вдоль улицы. Грег явно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, а Майкрофт не стал провоцировать его на разговор.  
  
— Пешком будет далековато, — наконец произнес Грег. — Надо взять такси.  
  
— Я не против, — отозвался Майкрофт. Он был настроен на секс, когда выходил из дома, но сейчас у него по этому поводу появились сомнения. В пути Майкрофт методично анализировал причины столь внезапной перемены своего настроения и, конечно же, определил их.  
  
Раньше ему приходилось заниматься сексом с малознакомыми и совсем не знакомыми людьми, и его лично, равно как и его партнеров, вполне удовлетворяла одноразовость этого действия. Никаких обязательств, особых чувств — обычная физиология. Но сейчас, сидя на заднем сиденье такси рядом с Грегом, который старательно смотрел в окно, Майкрофт думал, что ему совсем не хочется одноразового секса с этим человеком. В то же время мысль о постоянной связи была абсурдной, ведь Майкрофт трезво оценивал свои риски: обнаружение этой связи и последующее обвинение в гомосексуальности могло разрушить его карьеру. Он и так ходил по краю бездны, поддаваясь подчас мимолетным порывам.  
  
Мысленно Майкрофт сделал пометку на будущее: обуздать плоть, тем самым уменьшив потенциальные риски. Удовольствие удовольствием, но нельзя позволять похоти управлять жизнью и карьерой Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Он мельком глянул на Грега, уже подбирая слова для вежливого отказа. Но подобный диалог никак не мог состояться в такси, сначала надо было попасть в более укромное место.  
  
Выйдя из машины, Грег весело улыбнулся Майкрофту, и у того неожиданно не хватило духу произнести короткую речь, составленную во время поездки. Майкрофт последовал за Грегом, все больше чувствуя неловкость и раздражение. Если с раздражением он мог смириться, то неловкость Майкрофт давно вычеркнул из набора своих эмоций. И вот она снова появилась, заставляя его нервничать.  
  
Подойдя к нужному дому, Грег назвал номер квартиры и попросил Майкрофта зайти в подъезд минут через пять после него. Когда назначенное время истекло, Майкрофт поднялся на четвертый этаж, где увидел приоткрытую дверь. Войдя в прихожую, он негромко откашлялся, привлекая внимание Грега.  
  
— Это квартира моего приятеля. Он думает, что я приведу девушку, — зачем-то объяснил Грег, выглянув из комнаты. — Так что у нас есть два часа. Ванная налево, только всю горячую воду не израсходуй.  
  
Майкрофт сильно сомневался, что им понадобится целых два часа. В его прошлые подобные встречи все заканчивалось невнятным оргазмом после двадцати минут беспорядочной возни. Причем большая часть даже этого малого времени уходила на раздевание, а потом на одевание.  
  
Он снял пальто и замешкался, не зная, как лучше пристроить его на вешалку с пластиковыми крючками. В прихожей было слишком много вещей: коробки с обувью, обвязанные бечевками пакеты, свертки, из которых торчали рукава каких-то курток. У Майкрофта сложилось впечатление, что квартиру используют как склад для ненужного барахла и как место для свиданий одновременно. Она совершенно не выглядела обжитой.  
  
Майкрофт зашел в ванную комнату, которая предсказуемо оказалась маленькой; кое-где на стенах не хватало плиток, отчетливо пахло плесенью и грязной одеждой. В узкую пожелтевшую ванну Майкрофта смогли бы загнать лишь под дулом пистолета. Но он предусмотрительно приготовился еще дома. Поглядывая на себя в мутное зеркало, он тщательно вымыл руки и прополоскал рот, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от неприятного привкуса пива. Ему все больше хотелось уйти, даже без объяснений. Вряд ли Грег стал бы его останавливать.  
  
Выйдя из ванной, Майкрофт снял пиджак и перекинул его через руку. Из комнаты появился Грег и усмехнулся:  
  
— О, уже? Ну ты и быстрый. Проходи в спальню, я там шторы задернул. Не переживай, никто нас не увидит.  
  
Спальня подтверждала теорию Майкрофта насчет предназначения квартиры: здесь вдоль одной из стен также выстроились пластиковые ящики и пакеты.  
  
Майкрофт повесил пиджак на спинку стула, посмотрел на кровать: простыня была наброшена на матрас кое-как, наволочки просто лежали поверх подушек. В спальне пахло застарелым табачным дымом и дешевыми женскими духами. Майкрофт перевел взгляд на пол — ковровое покрытие с проплешинами, со следами от сигарет. Под кроватью он заметил пустые винные бутылки, поросшие пылью и паутиной, использованные презервативы и скомканное женское белье с кружевами.  
  
Это было более чем отвратительно. Неприемлемо.  
  
«Надо было взять инициативу в свои руки, — подумал Майкрофт, — как минимум — снять номер в проверенном заведении». Он представил, сколько людей побывало на этой кровати, и ему стало тошно. В гостинице хотя бы было чисто, а за дополнительную плату горничная перестелила бы постель прямо в их присутствии.  
  
Майкрофт услышал, что вода в ванной больше не льется.  
  
— Заждался? — Грег вышел к нему в одном полотенце. — А почему ты… Ладно, разберемся.  
  
Он уселся на кровать, вопросительно поглядывая на Майкрофта.  
  
— Что-то не так? — на его лице появилось встревоженное выражение. — Что случилось?  
  
Холмс безошибочно распознал в голосе Грега искреннюю заботу и удивился. С ним так разговаривали разве что родители, да и то в самом раннем детстве. Майкрофт переступил с ноги на ногу, приготовив объяснения, почему передумал и почему должен уйти, но высказаться не успел. Грег подошел к нему и произнес тем же заботливым тоном:  
  
— Если не хочешь, я без претензий. Я, конечно, рассчитывал на секс, но с души воротит, когда люди отбывают повинность. Ты… — Грег спохватился, что толком не познакомился. — Слушай, а как тебя…  
  
— Майкрофт.  
  
— Оу, интересное имя. Майкрофт, я не совсем понимаю, почему именно ты передумал. Тебе не нравится это место, да? Но другого у меня нет. Я снимаю квартиру с еще двумя парнями, и как раз сейчас они дома. Если бы ты пришел выпить, то без проблем. Или если бы ты был девушкой, то тем более проблем бы не было. А так...  
  
— …твоя карьера в полиции может закончиться раньше, чем началась. — Майкрофту стало легче от слов Грега.  
  
— Откуда ты... — Грег задумался на пару секунд, потом рассмеялся и похлопал Майкрофта по плечу. — Ну ты молодец, все подмечаешь, да? Значит, встретимся как-нибудь в другой раз?  
  
Майкрофт понял, что пропал. Именно это слово пришло ему на ум, пока он слушал Грега. Этот человек был создан для него. Да, конечно, Майкрофт не сомневался, что у Грега масса недостатков. Но он был настоящим, живым и… завораживающим.  
  
— Вот. — Грег выдернул из потрепанного блокнота очередную страничку, что-то написал. — Мой телефон. Когда созреешь, назначай встречу.  
  
Он натянул джинсы и провел Майкрофта в прихожую. Когда тот оделся, Грег обнял его и поцеловал в щеку. Потом снова похлопал по плечу:  
  
— До встречи.  
  


***

  
  
Эту страничку из блокнота Майкрофт хранил на протяжении многих лет. У него так и не получилось еще раз встретиться с Грегом — навалились дела, поездки, а через месяц он решил, что смысла звонить нет: «Он меня и не вспомнит».  
  
Майкрофт мог найти Грега, хоть и не знал его фамилии. Он сумел бы это сделать, но не стал. Через год пришел к выводу, что будет крайне неуместным ни с того ни с сего снова появиться в жизни Грега. Через пять лет предположил, что Грег давно женился. Потом решил, что в этом браке появились дети, двое или трое. Майкрофт никогда бы не позволил себе разрушить семью — особенно семью Грега.  
  
Но некоторым воспоминаниям Майкрофт отвел особый уголок в своей памяти. В одном из этих воспоминаний Грег сидел в пабе, напротив окна, и на него падал свет уличного фонаря, озаряя голову, как нимб. Во втором Грег в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, улыбался и что-то говорил.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт приехал в «Диоген» и удобно устроился в кресле, собираясь в ближайший час просто отдохнуть — пока кому-то не вздумается позвонить по «крайне важному делу». Он развернул газету и сразу узнал человека на фотографии.  
  
На второй странице находилась заметка об очередном деле, успешно раскрытом отделом детектива-инспектора Лестрейда. К заметке прилагался снимок доблестных блюстителей порядка.  
  
Разумеется, Грег уже не был тем парнем, которого Майкрофт встретил в пабе. Жизнь и работа неминуемо наложили на него свой отпечаток.  
  
Майкрофт едва не смял газету, но взял себя в руки: негоже государственному мужу волноваться, как юноше в период полового созревания, да еще и в присутствии других членов клуба. Он дочитал газету, выпил еще порцию виски и отослал помощнице запрос о Грегори Лестрейде с требованием положить досье на стол в его кабинете завтра в девять утра.  
  
До конца дня Майкрофт запретил себе даже думать о Греге. Это было несложно, он привык держать себя в строгих рамках. Но все же Майкрофт слышал что-то вроде обратного отсчета, который звучал на задворках сознания.  
  
Утром досье было готово. Майкрофт бегло с ним ознакомился: отличный послужной список, хорошая репутация, разведен, детей нет. На качественной фотографии, Грег выглядел лучше, чем в газете, но теперь было заметны морщины и то, как сильно изменилось выражение его глаз.  
  
Сейчас Майкрофт тем более не собирался навязываться Грегу. Но обратный отсчет не прекращался, едва заметно щелкал, подталкивая Майкрофта к грандиозному перелому в его жизни.  
  
Он не ждал от Грега особых эмоций при встрече, тот мог вообще никак не отреагировать на возвращение в свою жизнь старого знакомого. Майкрофту хотелось верить, что эта встреча перевернет ту давнюю страницу его прошлого и закроет эту главу навсегда. Разве не глупо столько лет хранить воспоминания о случайной встрече? С этим надо что-то делать. Но при этом ему совершенно не хотелось обмениваться с Грегом стандартными фразами типа «Добрый день. — Как поживаете? — Спасибо, не жалуюсь. — Всего хорошего».  
  
Майкрофт разузнал, когда у инспектора обеденный перерыв, во время которого тот или наспех перекусывал в ближайшем кафе, или покупал кофе и пончики, чтобы отнести в свой кабинет. Он пару раз откладывал встречу, взвешивая все «за» и «против». В итоге «за» победило, и Майкрофт велел водителю ехать к Скотланд-Ярду.  
  
Черный «Ягуар» притормозил рядом с Грегом, когда тот как раз направлялся в кафе. Водитель вышел, открыл дверь и пригласил его сесть в машину.  
  
— Да с чего бы? — услышал Майкрофт. Голос Грега почти не изменился, хотя курение добавило в него хрипотцы.  
  
— Прошу, сэр, — учтиво произнес водитель. — Это не займет много времени.  
  
Инспектор залез в машину, уселся и только тогда заметил Майкрофта.  
  
— Черт подери! — Грег так крепко его обнял, что Майкрофту показалось: в ребрах точно появились трещины. — Куда же ты запропастился? Представляешь, я был уверен, что тогда напугал тебя. Ты же вычислил, что я полицейский, может, подумал, что спровоцирую тебя на что-то незаконное, а потом арестую. Нет? Я ошибся? Ну, ладно. Как жизнь?  
  
— Благодарю, хорошо, — ответил Майкрофт. — А ты как?  
  
— Неплохо. — Грег нахмурился. — Отличная машина. Ты теперь большая шишка, а? Рад за тебя. Ну что ж, мне пора. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Времени всего ничего, успеть бы пообедать. Хорошо, что повидались.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. — Майкрофт как будто со стороны услышал свой ненатуральный голос, звучавший сдавленно, будто в горле что-то застряло, и с каким-то непонятным отчаянием. — Приятного аппетита.  
  
Грег пожал ему руку и открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, но едва поставив ногу на асфальт, обернулся.  
  
— Погоди. — Он достал из кармана пальто блокнот, ручку и, как когда-то, вырвал из блокнота страничку. — Номер, как ты понимаешь, сменился. — Грег положил листок на колени Майкрофту.  
  
— До встречи.  
  


***

  
  
На работе Грег появился с таким выражением лица, что сразу стало ясно: что-то произошло. Но при этом было непонятно, хорошим было это «что-то» или, наоборот, плохим. До конца дня Лестрейд был рассеянным, порой раздражался из-за ерунды.  
  
Грег от всей души обрадовался, увидев Майкрофта, и в порыве этой радости вручил ему свой номер телефона. Но быстро осознал, что повел себя как восторженный дурак. В общем, опозорился.  
  
«Господи, набросился на человека, будто мы сто лет знакомы. Нет, ну знакомы давно, это да, но сколько было того общения? Пива выпили, в такси рядом посидели и разошлись», — размышлял Грег за ужином. Доев, он поставил тарелку в мойку, налил воды в электрочайник, собираясь приготовить чай.  
  
«Столько лет не вспоминал обо мне, — думал он. — Хм, да и я, в общем-то, не страдал. А он высоко взлетел, молодец. Зачем он меня нашел-то? Фигня какая-то».  
  
Грег с чашкой перебрался в спальню, где включил телевизор. Наконец, устав от размышлений, он решил, что пусть все идет своим чередом, и вообще непонятно, с чего он так перебудоражился?  
  
Когда настенные часы показали половину одиннадцатого, Грег выключил телевизор, который так толком и не посмотрел, все раздумывая о встрече с Майкрофтом. Он жутко хотел спать, но не мог уснуть из-за мыслей  
  
«Дурость это все, не иначе, — мысленно убеждал он себя. — Ну, потаращились мы друг на друга в пабе — в первый раз, что ли? Ну, собрались перепихнуться, тоже не впервые со мной случалось. Ну, не вышло. Облом, конечно. Но не смертельный же? Нет. Ну, не перезвонил он мне — господи, с кем не бывает. Еще переживать по такому поводу… Интересно, почему я все помню, будто это вчера случилось? — Сон грозил пропасть окончательно, и Грег постарался забросить мысли куда подальше. — Так, хватит. С утра не смогу толком проснуться, буду целый день как зомби».  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт не позвонил, а прислал сообщение через два дня: адрес, дата и время.  
  
— М-да, — сказал Грег, прочитав СМС. — Ну и дела.  
  
Сомневаясь в целесообразности встречи, он все же приехал в назначенный день по указанному адресу. Поднялся на второй этаж, нажал на кнопку звонка.  
  
Едва Грег переступил порог, Майкрофт прижал его к себе.  
  
— Привет. — Грег смотрел в его глаза, чувствуя, как раздумья и сомнения стремительно улетучиваются. — Мог и позвонить, а не...  
  
Майкрофт захлопнул дверь и снова обнял Грега, как в последний раз. Грег хотел было отстраниться, но в итоге сказал сам себе: «Да гори оно все синим пламенем!» И повел в поцелуе.  
  
Майкрофт пятился, увлекая Грега за собой в спальню. Тот скинул куртку, потом помог Майкрофту избавиться от жилета, сказал ему в губы: «Ну и зачем столько барахла?»  
  
В спальню они попали полностью раздетыми, растеряв по пути одежду и обувь. Грег повалил Майкрофта на кровать, приподнялся на руках, рассматривая его. Потом снова поцеловал, начал понемногу входить в Майкрофта, глядя прямо в глаза.  
  
— Я не стеклянный, — сказал Майкрофт, — можешь не сдерживаться.  
  
На лице у Грега появилось выражение «сам напросился».  
  
— За. Столько. Лет. Мог. Позвонить. — Сопровождая каждое слово резким толчком, он наклонился к Майкрофту и прикусил сначала левый, потом правый сосок, заставив того взвиться от возбуждения. — А, так вот что тебя заводит! Ну, ладно. Ты попал. Ну, ты точно попал. Задолжал мне за столько лет.  
  
— Ты слишком болтливый. — Майкрофт дрочил, наслаждаясь ощущением заполненности, чувствуя, как от движений члена внутри искры удовольствия рассыпались по всему телу.  
  
— Я — болтливый? — Грег подхватил его ноги под коленями. — А ты — динамщик.  
  
— Кто, я? — Майкрофт запрокинул голову, чувствуя, что скоро кончит.  
  
— Забудь. — Грег тяжело дышал, капли пота стекали по коже. — Просто забудь. Боже, это охренительно, господи боже мой!  
  
Он вбивался в Майкрофта рваными толчками, понимая, что долго не продержится. Майкрофт дернулся, излив сперму себе на грудь.  
  
— До чего же хорошо! — Грег кончил почти одновременно с ним, содрогаясь всем телом, потом отпустил ноги Майкрофта. — Боже, это было охренительно!  
  
Он улегся рядом с Майкрофтом, переводя дух.  
  
— Так куда ты пропал тогда? — Грег начертил на животе Майкрофта полоску из спермы. — Как сквозь землю провалился.  
  
Майкрофт отстранил его руку, вытерся полотенцем, которое заранее положил на прикроватный столик.  
  
— И почему ты тогда сбежал? — Грег приподнялся на локте. — Просто интересно. Точно подумал, что я…  
  
— Квартира была просто омерзительной. Не хватало только фотографий обнаженных женщин на стенах. — Майкрофт повернулся к нему. — Тогда я понял, что не хочу нашего первого секса в таких отвратительных условиях. Прозвучит напыщенно, но я был уверен, что подобная обстановка опошлит нашу связь. Измажет ее грязью, превратит в скотское совокупление. Поэтому я ушел. И спасибо, что ты не настаивал.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Наверное, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но проанализирую это позже. — Грег ухмыльнулся. — А сейчас, кажется, я знаю, как можно на тебя воздействовать.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на него с подозрением. Но когда Грег начал растирать его соски пальцами, чуть прикусывать их и массировать языком, все посторонние мысли у Майкрофта исчезли.  
  


***

  
  
— Так, надо домой смотаться. — Грег встал и потянулся. — Глянь на часы! Вот это мы с тобой дали, а? Не ожидал от себя такой прыти, думал, что в импотенты записался.  
  
Майкрофт, в полной мере ощущая себя медузой, выброшенной на берег, что-то промычал, не в силах говорить связно.  
  
За это время они успели немного перекусить, принять душ, поговорить о какой-то ерунде. И между этим занимались сексом, доводя себя до исступления.  
  
— Возьму такси. — Грег обошел кровать. — Потом машину заберу.  
  
— Так сегодня выходной. Тебе незачем ехать домой за чистой одеждой. Выспись как следует, днем уедешь.  
  
Грег вернулся в постель.  
  
— Точно. Я уже дни перепутал. Ну что ж, спать — значит, спать.  
  
Майкрофт выключил лампу со своей стороны.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Грега разбудил Майкрофт:  
  
— Доброе утро! Или, точнее, добрый день.  
  
— Который час? — Грег уселся, часто моргая. — Ого, уже начало первого. Не припомню, когда в последний раз столько спал.  
  
Майкрофт выглядел так, словно собрался ехать в Парламент: отлично выбрит, волосы аккуратно уложены, костюм-тройка сидит как влитой. Грег представил себя со стороны: щетина, волосы торчком, лицо, помятое от подушки. Ну просто вылитый герой-любовник, ага.  
  
— Я тебя оставлю пока. — Майкрофт направился к двери. — Буду ждать в столовой.  
  
Грег, чувствуя себя неплохо отдохнувшим, посетил ванную, где обнаружил комплект из бритвы, зубной щетки и расчески. Более того, Майкрофт позаботился и об одежде: белье в упаковке, новый костюм. Вещи, в которых Грег пришел вчера, куда-то подевались. Начиная закипать от злости от такой непрошенной заботы, он был вынужден надеть то, что ему предложили, и не смог не отметить, что костюм был шикарным и на работе произвел бы настоящий фурор.  
  
В столовую Грег пришел уже более-менее успокоившись.  
  
— Приношу извинения за то, что взял на себя смелость заказать для тебя некоторые вещи. — Майкрофт выжидающе смотрел на Грега. — Твоя одежда после чистки будет доставлена к тебе домой. Если считаешь, что этот костюм к чему-то обязывает, можешь его вернуть.  
  
Он будто читал вопросы, возникшие в голове Грега, и отвечал на них.  
  
— Я благодарен за то, что ты приехал. И за остальное тоже, — добавил Майкрофт и тепло улыбнулся. — И буду не против, если наши встречи продолжатся. Решение за тобой. Мой телефон тебе известен. И — нет, я не буду делать дорогие подарки или давить на начальство, чтобы продвинуть тебя по службе, не переживай. Я всего лишь хочу попробовать развить наши отношения от секса до чего-то более… сложного.  
  
— У меня голова кругом идет. — Грег покрутил пальцами в воздухе. — Я должен все обдумать.  
  
— Сколько угодно.  
  


***

  
  
Неделю после этого они обменивались лишь пожеланиями доброго утра и спокойной ночи. А в пятницу утром Грег написал: «Сегодня вечером в восемь».  
  
Майкрофт ответил без промедления: «До встречи».  
  
  
  
  
**Название:** Берсерк  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** 1373  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанр:** романс, юмор, оборотническое АУ  
**Краткое содержание:** Единственный в Англии королевский Наг Майкрофт Холмс влюбился в обыкновенного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Или все-таки в необыкновенного?  
**Примечание:** написано по куклокосплею WTF Mystrade 2021 [«Тот еще подарочек»](https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/~wtfb2021/p220451154.htm?oam#more19)  
**Размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Берсерк»  
  
В канун Рождества Майкрофт Холмс сидел в кресле в тихой темной гостиной собственного особняка и предавался привычной уже меланхолии. Душевная тоска пришла в его холодное сердце не так давно, каких-то полгода назад, но уже успела поистрепать все нервы. Майкрофт Холмс — единственный в Англии королевский Наг — имел репутацию существа без эмоций. Даже королева смотрела на своего советника с явным сочувствием, считая его несколько ущербным.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, немного приподнялся в кресле и одернул свой серый свитер, потом погладил вышитый на нем умелыми руками миссис Хадсон рисунок зеленого змея и глотнул виски из бокала. Этот свитер домоправительница его младшего брата преподнесла Майкрофту три года назад в Рождество на глазах у всех гостей, явно с намерением отомстить ему за все перипетии, случившиеся в жизни ее любимца Шерлока. А как еще открыто могла поиздеваться над ним сама Паучиха? Черная Вдова — это вам не цветочный паучок. Можно только порадоваться, что старушка не использовала свой яд. Но Майкрофт искренне привязался к подаренной вещи, надевая ее теперь на каждое Рождество. Сейчас этот самый свитер хоть немного примирял его с действительностью, превращая в простое, но все же самое одинокое существо во всем мире. Ирония судьбы: Майкрофт Холмс — правитель мира, самый могущественный перевертыш, тайный властитель Королевства — вдруг влюбился. Майкрофт застонал. И в кого? Ущербный Майкрофт Холмс влюбился в человека. Нет, даже хуже — в ущербного человечишку, совсем не перевертыша. Майкрофт закрыл лицо ладонью и надавил пальцами на глаза. Люди в их мире не признавались за полноценных существ. Это была катастрофа.  
  
Обыкновенный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд в последний год вдруг из простого помощника младшего брата превратился в самый важный интерес в его, Майкрофта, жизни. Он совершенно незаметно из мысли незначительной, маячившей на краю сознания, стал мыслью самой привлекательной, желанной, и, самое ужасное, — очень обольстительной, которая занимала все больше места в его мозгу... непозволительно много места в его отлично налаженном, точно функционирующем мозгу!  
  
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла, вытянул ноги, механически нащупал стоящий рядом зонт и с фотографической четкостью представил, как посмеивался Шерлок, когда немного удивленный Майкрофт получал из рук миссис Хадсон свой подарок. Его буйный, неуправляемый, как и все Кентавры, братец выхватил сверток, быстро развернул блестящую бумагу, и не успел Майкрофт и глазом моргнуть, как ему на голову натянули нечто темное. И только мгновенный и уверенный захват, проведенный Джоном, и ощущение уотсоновского жала, прижатого к пояснице Холмса-старшего, удержали руку Майкрофта от рокового удара стилетом, скрытым в рукоятке зонта. Мантикора Джон Уотсон был отличным защитником его брату.  
  
Майкрофт снова вздохнул. Он прекрасно помнил, как напряглись все присутствующие в комнате существа и только Грегори ничего не заметил. Вот в тот момент Майкрофт впервые всерьез обернул свое всевидящее око в сторону инспектора. Он отлично помнил свое презрение, когда узнал, что Грегори всего лишь человек, как стал сторониться его все больше. Как в один прекрасный момент осознал, что тот занимает не самую спокойную должность, и стал искать, кто же протащил Грегори так высоко по служебной лестнице, и ничего не обнаружил, поняв, что тот добился всего сам. А на прошлое Рождество отчетливо увидел, насколько симпатичным был инспектор, — именно тогда, когда сам Грегори заметил Майкрофта, входившего в гостиную 221б в этом нелепом свитере, и когда глаза инспектора вдруг по-другому заискрились в свете гирлянд.  
  
Майкрофт еще раз глотнул из бокала. А теперь он имел то, что имел. Одинокое Рождество в компании зонта и бутылки коллекционного виски. Идти на вечеринку и смотреть на такого необходимого, чертовски привлекательного инспектора не было сил, да и желания. Нет, желание было, но совершенно другое. А созерцать и тайно вздыхать — это последнее, чего хотел Майкрофт. И позориться перед братом было выше его достоинства, Кентавр ни за что бы не скрыл его тайну.  
  
Майкрофт сполз ниже, еще больше вытянул ноги, сложил их в щиколотках, накрылся красным пледом и пожалел, что не может перетечь во вторую форму. Зимой его хвост всегда мерз и даже растопленный камин и одеяла не могли согреть конечность. Майкрофт с тоской вспоминал, как менялся за этот год в его глазах Грегори, хорошел и становился привлекательным. Желание встретиться лично пересиливало все доводы разума. Майкрофт привычно задрожал, вспомнив, каким непозволительно горячим оказалось тело Грегори, совершенно непозволительно горячим. Такие тела надо запрещать законом. И ему под силу было издать такой указ.  
  
То чувство тепла, которое возникло от случайного объятия, когда Майкрофт совершенно глупо споткнулся на ступенях Нового Скотланд-Ярда, а инспектор любезно его поймал и поддержал, ему не забыть никогда, тем более в такую жуткую погоду. И сейчас, сидя в пустом доме в одиночестве, вспоминая эти жаркие объятия, Майкрофт уже сожалел, что зря не пошел к брату. Шерлок все сделал бы за него, прочитал с единственного взгляда и бросил правду всем в лицо...  
  
В глубине парка послышались тихие, но отчаянные крики, и звук определенно двигался в сторону дома. Майкрофт дернул зонт к себе, молниеносно доставая стилет, и вскочил на ноги, жадно вслушиваясь в шум за окном. Вначале было ничего не разобрать, потом раздалась длинная автоматная очередь и странный протяжный тренькающий звук. Крики приближались, автоматные очереди звучали короче, тренькающий звук стал почти беспрерывным, а потом Майкрофт услышал единственное слово, которое прокричал его охранник, и рухнул камнем обратно в кресло. Ноги не держали его. Шатун! За ним пришла сама смерть.  
  
Гренадерский королевский полк состоял из них, самых смертоносных перевертышей — непобедимых, отчаянных, маниакально преданных королеве и приказу. Недаром они перевоплощались, не теряя свои знаменитые шапки: когда-то давно они сами были настоящими гризли и никто не мог их остановить. Теперь, перекидываясь, они практически не менялись внешне, оставаясь людьми, но становились неуязвимыми и яростными в бою. В руках у каждого проявлялось его собственное оружие, которое с опытом могло трансформироваться и улучшаться.  
  
Майкрофт закрыл лицо ладонью. Он не понимал, чем заслужил такую участь, в чем провинился, но сопротивляться точно не собирался. Только порадовался, что не поехал к брату: тот обязательно ввязался бы в драку, а за ним и Джон, да и инспектор не отстал бы от остальных. Майкрофт зажмурился и представил Грегори в последний раз.  
  
Он отчетливо услышал скрип снега, всего несколько шагов, и на него обрушилась тишина. Кто-то остановился посреди комнаты. Майкрофт напрягся, но ничего не произошло. Никто не нападал на него, даже не подходил. В раздражении он открыл глаза и попытался в темноте гостиной рассмотреть своего убийцу. В огромных белых валенках, мохнатой белой шапке-ушанке, надвинутой на глаза, в абсолютно драном светлом свитере, под которым не было ничего, с автоматом в одной руке и балалайкой в другой стоял незнакомец. Майкрофт закрыл лицо ладонью, потом открыл, но снова увидел ту же картину. Незнакомец поднял автомат и отбросил его в сторону, удобнее перехватил балалайку и двинулся к креслу. Майкрофт не мог выдержать этого зрелища и снова закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
«Смерть от балалайки? Не знал, что королева настолько креативна. Хотя это должно порадовать Шерлока», — только успел подумать Майкрофт, как незнакомец захрипел.  
  
Майкрофт отдернул руку и в свете торшера наконец-то увидел его лицо.  
  
— Грегори? — удивился он и протянул вперед руки.  
  
Грегори выронил балалайку и рухнул к нему на колени, прижимаясь всем телом и потираясь крепким таким стояком о его живот. Майкрофт резко втянул воздух. Грегори сдернул с себя шапку и надел ее на голову Холмса.  
  
— У меня гон. Еле добрался до Шерлока, а тебя нет, хорошо перекинулся не там, а только на подходе к твоему дому. Я чуть не поубивал твоих людей, когда к тебе продирался. Ты сумасшедший, если решил, что сможешь от меня спрятаться.  
  
— Но почему ты в таком виде? — Майкрофт смял голые ягодицы Грегори и притянул его к себе.  
  
— Прапрадед русский. Нанук. Буйствовал пару сотен лет назад на севере. — Грегори уверенно забрался руками под свитер Майкрофта, сразу обжигая его живот своими прикосновениями. — Такую кровь не перебить ничем, потому меня и не взяли в гренадеры. Это же позор для Короны. Ты бы мои лыжи видел. Как же в них неудобно летом!  
  
Майкрофт приподнял в удивлении бровь, запоминая, что обязательно должен их увидеть, зашипел, высовывая уже раздвоенный язык и пробуя кожу Грегори на вкус.  
  
— Так вот почему ты весь белый. Полярный, значит, — шептал он, ощупывая щеку Грегори. — Дикий, неуправляемый, смертоносный.  
  
Грегори довольно заворчал, стискивая Майкрофта в медвежьем объятии, и хмыкнул:  
  
— Хотя оружие совершенствуется быстро. Боюсь, в следующий раз я могу быть уже с базукой.  
  
— А в другой что будет? Контрабас?  
  
Майкрофт было счастливо рассмеялся, но его смех быстро исчез в грозном рычании. Грегори резко дернул его на себя и опрокинул их обоих на ковер. Нещадно скрипнула балалайка, но это было не страшно — в нужное время новая обязательно возникнет в руках ее владельца. Майкрофт тонул в счастье. У единственного на всю Англию королевского Нага был единственный и неповторимый человек-шатун (а попросту — Берсерк).  
  



End file.
